


Passion From Innocence

by Wonderosh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, French Kissing, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Rough Kissing, This was meant to be fluff but it turned out kinda citrusy oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderosh/pseuds/Wonderosh
Summary: Spinel is given a comic by Steven and shows Pink Diamonds Pearl it. They see a panel with two characters kissing and decide to try it out.





	Passion From Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Khkcjxb I wrote this at like 2 am and I kinda hate myself but it’s fine

“Pearl! C’mere you gotta check this out.” Spinel called over to Pearl from across the room.

“Hm? What is it?” Pearl replied, sitting down beside the other gem.

“After I went to visit Steven he gave me these weird papers, he called ‘em “comics” or something.” Spinel said, tilting her head as she flipped the page.

“Oh, they’re like.. I don’t know I’ve never seen something like this.” Pearl said, scratching the back of her neck softly.

“Yeah uhh, they do really weird things in it like- here lemme find it.” Spinel said, flipping the pages observantly.

“Oh oh! Here it is!” She flipped to a panel which had a graphic of two people kissing.  
“They’re just smushing they’re mouthes together, what’s the point?

Pearl squinted.  
“Ohh I think I’ve seen that before!” She said in slight recollection.  
“It’s a thing that some organic life forms do for fun I guess, it was called a... kiss? Uhh yeah that’s it, a kiss.”

“A kiss, eh?” Spinel said, flipping herself upside down in her seat.  
“Just for fun? It doesn’t look like much fun, but I’ve played games I thought I wouldn’t like before and they where fine.” She replied with a slight shrug of her shoulder.

Pearls cheeks tinted slightly.  
“D-did you wanna uh-“ her tongue stumbled over the words like a clumsy toddler.

Spinel flipped herself back over in her seat she made a ‘I don’t know’ motion with her shoulders.  
“I dunno, what’s the worst that could happen?” She said, scooting towards Pearl a bit.

Pearl nodded in agreement scooting in. A moment after she did so an outlandish emotion started to pool in the pit of her stomach. It felt.. fiery. Something about being so close to the other gem set a fire within her. If she had a pulse it would most likely be racing at that moment. Spinels cheeks where now dusted a dark shade of fuchsia. The sudden rush of unfamiliar emotion sent shivers down their spines.

Spinel inhaled sharply before speaking.  
“Sh-should I?-“ She inquired biting her tongue softly. She had never felt like this before, was this how the organic felt before they had uh ‘kissed’?

Pearl gathered up all her courage before leaning forward and clumsily crashing her lips into Spinels. Spinels eyes widened for a moment before mellowing her gaze until her eyes where closed. She wrapped her noodley arms around Pearls slim figure, pulling her ever so slightly closer towards her form as Pearl placed her hands against Spinels shoulders, craning her neck to help deepen the kiss.

What had meant to be a quick peck turned into a brief make-out session, their tongues crashing against each other sloppily with newfound passion for one and other. 

The pair slowly pulled apart, their dreary gaze meeting each other’s eyes.

Spinel giggled softly.  
“Ya’know, that was kinda fun.”


End file.
